The Clan Wars
About "The Clan Wars This is follows after the story from "True Loves Bond". This story RP that Onup and Y-Tiger(AKA Baine the Hedgehog) are working on for there character Kyros (belong to Onup), Krissi (belong to Y-Tiger) and there wonderfull kids ^_^ Aidan (Belong to both of us) and Amira (Belong to both of us). The Clan Wars A nice sunny day, Aidas was playing with his little sister Amira in the woods. Kyros was training else where while Krissi was cooking for the family. Aidan: What should we play next? Amira: Oh! Could we maybe play Hide and seek? *Her tail wags happily.* Amira: Ok ^_^ You hide while i seek Amira: Okay! Cover your eyes Oni-chan! *She giggles, spinning a little before running off deeper into the woods* Aidan:*Covers his eyes* 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 Ready or not here i come ^_^ *walks around* Amira:*hiding under a uprooted tree deep in the woods* Aidan: I'll find You ^_^ *looking around* Kyros(?):*walking around* Amira:*hiding, but spots kyros* ? Kyros(?): *walks around* Amira Aidan we have to go Aidan:Sis where are you? *looking for Amira* Amira: *Runs up to Aidan, pulling on Aidan sleevee*Oni-chan, Papa is calling for us! Aidan: I thought he was training, ^_^ Let go I'll race you *runs to Kyros(?)* Amira: *runs to Kyros(?)* Kyros(?):*smiles seeing Amira and Kyros* We have to take an unsuspected trip Amira: Okay papa ^^ *tail wags* Aidan: Coming ^^ Kyros(?):Momy's waiting for use ^^ took Aidan and Amira away some at the mean time the real Kyrose return home from training Kyros: I'm home Krissi: *Seem very concern* Welcome back, Dear. But, I can't find the children... Kyros: I'll go look for them *opens the door* I'll be back Krissi: Be careful, Kyros... Kyros:*nods before leaving* Missing created shadow clone to help look for Aidan and Amire. He was able to pick up the sense off three people. One of them was Aidan the other was Amira but the third was strangely familiar, He fallowed the sent until it leads trail went cold. He found a note with the same strange sent, after reading it he ran strait home Kyros: Krissi the children was kidnapped!! Krissi:*gasps* no! Kyros: They left a not, It said they aim to destroy your clan because you married me.*clutches his fist in anger* We have to go back to Greece. Krissi: Agree! and Krissi packed and travailed to Greece to find out who kidnap there children and why Kyros: We should speak to your father. Krissi: Agree, Tyone may know something aout what is going on... Kyrose: He might even know who's the leader of the clan who kidnap Aidan and Amira. Krissi:Agree. *she nodded* and Krissi whent to talk to Tyone about the kidnapers Kyros: Anything you can tell use Tyone: Hm... *thinking*Only one I think would do such a thing is a female who control a clan. A charming vampire who doesn't want her hands dirty... Her name escapes me through... It started with an X through... Krissi:*Concern.* Kyros: Whoever the leader is going to pay. Do you know where clan bass might be? Tyone: Sadly, no. This Clan is far too unknowning for me to know... Krissi: That's not good... Kyros: We have to wait for them to come to use beside they did indeed us here in the first place. Tyone: Seem so, which is what I fear the worse... An enemy you may not see, but an enemy that may be near. I believe that is how your children been carry away; an image of someone they knew too well to tell the differences of the real from the false. Young ones minds don't think they'll be take away... I only hope they are safe.... Krissi: Father, now your speaking in rhymes... Tyone: I am sorry, I am just... Nervous... Kyros: Tomorrow we should ask around they'll bound to come. Tyone: Or the miss herself will bound to come instead... Krissi:*Concern* Mmm... next day Kyros and Krissi are exploring the town, they have separated to cover more ground. Later Krissi sees kyros at a distance Kyros(?):*walks up to Krissi* Did you find anything? Krissi:*Seem a little unease for some reason* No, I didn't find anything... *Her ears twitched, glancing to Kyros(?) as if remembering what her father said* Kyros(?):I've talked to someone who remembers seeing two kids at the abandon park. Krissi:*Seem rather confuse by those words, her ears twitched* Two kids at the abandon park could be any kid. Are you sure about this? .Kyros(?): It's better then nothing. We got nothing to loose, we can only gain from checking it out. Krissi: An Abandon Park already sounds Fishy... And I have never heard about an Abandon park before. Are you sure their not lying? *She seem very concern.* Kyros(?):I couldn't find a reason for her to lie, we might just find someone else's kids but it doesn't hurt to check it out. Krissi:*She still felt tense*I don't know... Sounds like an ambush to me... Kyros(?): *looks disappointed*Then I'll go alone if it is an ambush then I'll have to fight my way out. Krissi:*Shivers slightly*You don't have to go alone, I'm just saying it sounds like an Ambush. I didn't say I wasn't going to go. I have little choice in the say anyway... Kyros(?): I understand we are in a strange situation, there aren't many choices to chose from. If there was even a small chance they where there or someone sow them I.....I have to go. Krissi: I... Fully understand, Kyros. I'll go with you... *Her mind - I'm still not fully trusted of this small rumor...* Kyros(?): Let's go find them *Starts walking* Krissi:*Follows after Kyros, still on an unease side of things* The Abandon Park folow Kyros(?) to the park, there trash everywhere and a few homeless people Kyros(?): Stay close Krissi: You know, if this park was abandon, there wouldn't be any homeless people... *Her ears twitched, before stopping suddenly. Her nose twitched*What is that smell?... Kyros(?):It's best to try not to try to smell anything. We should check the some of the buildings around the park. Krissi: I don't know... The smell is... Not normal... *Her eyes narrowed a tiny bit* It doesn't smell like smoke, nor the smell of homeless people... Kyros(?): What does it smell like ,'=/? Krissi: Smell of Rose petals, something too sweet for an abandon Park... *She glance around, her ears twitched* Rose Petals and Mint tea leaves... Kyros(?): In a place like this? Krissi: That is what stands out... Rose Petals and Mint tea leaves, here of all places... Kyros(?): We should go check it out the kids might be there. Krissi: Maybe- *grip her head a but*My head... Hurts suddenly... There is a... Third smell?... Kyros(?):*worried* What do you need, what is this third smell. Krissi:*She crused slightly*I-I can't say... Trying to figure out hurts to much... It's making me slightly sleepy too... *Forcing herself to stay away.* Kyros(?): Stay awake *hold Krissi in his arms* focus on my voice Krissi:*She grunts, her head just bouncing in pain*Ugh... The smell... Seems magical... Almost dream-like... state... Kyros(?): Don't pass out, you're stronger than this. Krissi:*she groans, trying to force herself awake* I... Need some way... To block the smell... I can only force myself for so long... I'm feeling waek suddenly... *She was forced herself to stay away, but points to one of the buildings*coming... From there... Kyros(?): Wait right here *Lay Krissi on the floor and walk towards the building* Krissi:*Groan, pitching her nose to stop the smell.* Kyros(?): O no not after all the trouble of getting you here *walks back pin Krissi's arms and legs* I'll teach you not to steel from me Krissi: *She crused, glaring up at KYros(?)* I knew this was a trap! *She was forcing herself to stay away fully* Kyros(?): Don't worry I'll take good care of Kyros *Licks Krissi's check* I think I'll have fun with you first. Krissi:*Shivers at the feeling, before trying to pull away*No! I won't let you do anything! *she hissed.* I won't let you do anything to Kyros, or the kids! Kyros(?):*held Krissi firm on the ground* Face it he's mine, you and your kids are never going to wake up. Krissi:*hisses at Kyros(?)* He isn't yours! He'll never be yours, Understand that! *She glares at Kyros(?), as if having fully awaken since she had snapped in a slight rage.* Kyros(?): That's what you say *change apparent to look like Krissi* How would he know the differents? Krissi: I love him more than you'll ever love him! *She suddenly slam her head against the others head, hissing.* Krissi(?):Ouch you little *slam her head against Krissi's head* I've known him longer and lets see how much Kyros love a backstabber. Krissi: *Blood leak down from her forehead, but she hisses at the other her* I won't EVER let do that to him! *suddenly was on top of the other one, the blood drops on the other Krissi* I love Kyros far more than you! You only want him for your selfish needs! Krissi(?):HAHAHA what are you going to do kill me? There no way you'll be able to find them *evil grin* still alive that is. Krissi:*She tense* You wouldn't kill children, would you!? Y-You monster! *She hisses*Stop hidding in others shadows! Krissi(?): O no but without me they'll starve, you might not find them in time unless they eat each other. Krissi: I will find them! I'll make sure their fine and safe! *Glares at the other her* I won't let you Ruin Kyros' life! Krissi(?): If you think you can find the before they starve to death then kill me but we both know you won't, you need me. Krissi: Why would I need you if your only to stab my back!? *Narrowed her eyes.* Krissi(?): Do i have to spell it out for you? Krissi: Even if you have to, how would I know to trust you to do what you say!? Krissi(?): You don't and even if i could give you a reason you wouldn't believe me anyways. Krissi: That is because it is your fault for damaging what trust you could've have. *Glares.* Kyros(?): And you're paying the price, I'm your best bet and you know it. If I'm working alone then there no way for your precious kids to eat, If I'm working with someone they could easily kill them if anything happens to me ether way you cam't risk killing me. Krissi:*she tenses, but frowns* Like I have any choice... I want to save my children... Kyros and mine children. Krissi(?): Aa that look on your face is priceless, be careful now I will try to escape. I wonder what will you do now you have me pined down like this, you could still fall over from that smell. Krissi:*narrowed her eyes*I won't fall to that smell. *She suddenly felt something wrong*!? Krissi(?): The longer you have me pined down the longer you're exposed. Eventually you'll fall asleep i just have to wait. ^^ Krissi:* She hissed in angry, but forced herself to stand up.* Krissi(?): Tick Tock better think of something ^^ Krissi:*she hissed* Well, I'm no longer pinning you, are you not going to show me where they are!? Krissi(?): Bye Bye and tell Kyros i said Meet me in the rose *Vanishes* Krissi: Get back here! *she yelled to the nothingness* No, Kyros is in danger! As well as our children! *Runs out off the area.* run off searching for Kyros, a few hour later she sees kyros in the ally way asking question Kyros: Where could they be? Category:Onup147 Category:Romantic Category:BaineTheHedgehog's Characters Category:War Category:Story